


Darkness is no friend of mine

by Frisk15



Series: Family Hodgepodge [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Eye Trauma, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk15/pseuds/Frisk15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temporarily blinded, Danny finds he's defenseless against a creeping attack ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness is no friend of mine

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the 'loss of vision' square of my H/C Bingo card

The whispering is making him feel uncomfortable.

No, scratch that, it's making him feel down-right _anxious_ ! For one crazy, dizzying moment he is transported back in time into a much younger version of Daniel Williams, a six year old Danny who has lost his Pa and Ma in the pushing, undulating crowd washing around him and is left to fend with the ghosts and ghouls of the annual fair's Haunted House all by himself.

Danny, his skin crawling with the anticipation of having the _crap_ scared out of him any moment now, tilts his head in the direction the whispering seems to come from, trying to hear the unintelligible, fleeting words, straining to scale up his auditory senses in order to compensate for the fact that he _can't fucking see_!

His carefully outstretched hands unexpectedly end up in something hot and - oh dear lord - _mushy_ , something totally _gross_ and he jerks them back as if burned, feeling the warm substance come with him, _covering_ him, as he recoils from the horrible sensation.

The sudden movement causes him to overbalance and as he tries to correct, tries to keep himself from falling over, arms flailing like a storm-driven windmill, his right foot catches on something soft yet unyielding and he keels over backwards, butt hitting the floor, hard.

As soon as he's down he catches a soft sound, hears something _skittering_ swiftly towards him, and the next moment there's a warm, snuffling breath in his right ear, a soft stream of air which causes his whole body to break out into a full case of goose bumps.

Fear courteously gets up and leaves, making room for outright terror.

_Oh God help him, this is bad!_

Back peddling on all fours like an overturned turtle, grappling for support but finding nothing but empty space, Danny's throat constricts in its effort to prevent his heart from jumping out and escaping towards a safer place as he hears a soft lapping, no, a _slurping_ sound that is way, _way_ too close for comfort!

Whipping his head around as the slurping sounds stops and - oh please, _no_ \- the skittering sound advances towards him once again, he freezes as another warm breath tickles his left ear, then feels his guts clench tighter than a reluctant virgin bride on her wedding night at the hot and moistly breathed whisper.

"Daaaa ..."

He finally gives in, surrenders to his complete inability to deal with the situation, giving in to the fact that Daniel Williams - he of the staunch character and spotless arrest records - is simply unable to handle this, and _screams_.

"Steven, get your ass down here _right_ _now!_ "

Foot steps can be heard overhead, swift and hurried, and the creaking of the stairs herald the imminent arrival of his husband, his _savior_ coming to his rescue.

"What the hell, Danny!"

Steve draws in a surprised breath, then rushes towards his partner, sprawled on the floor, head tilted in his direction, dark sunglasses askew. Hunching down, he takes off Danny's glasses, checking the bandages. Finding nothing wrong, Steve's hands quickly ghost over the rest of his husband's body and he breathes a sigh of relief at failing to find any obvious injuries.

"OK, up you get."

Supporting Danny into a sitting position first, Steve then grabs him underneath his arms and helps him to stand up, gently steering him towards the couch and lowering him down onto it. Then he frowns as he glances towards the kitchen.

" _Jesus_ , Danny! What in earth's name did you think you were _doing_?"

Steve takes in the mess dripping from the counter, then turns as he senses something swiftly moving towards him and feels it latching onto his leg.

He grins down at his ten month old son who has grabbed his jeans covered leg, straining with the effort to right himself. An identical, pureed carrot covered grin is mirrored on Kieran's face as he stares up.

"Hey there, Sport."

The orange grin becomes even wider.

"Daaa..."

A grumble pulls Steve's attention back to his husband, slumped back into the couch, his face set in an honest to God _sulking_ look which gives Kieran's oftentimes facial expression a run for its money.

"Sport ... now _there's_ an accurate description." Danny huffs. "I swear, Steven, that little rascal has turned sneaking up to me and scaring the _shit_ out of me into an Olympic event! I don't know how much longer I can stand having to live with _two_ creep-as-fuck ninjas in the same household!"

Steve sighs, then plunks down on the couch next to Danny, pulling Kieran up with him. Holding his son in one arm, he slings his other around his husband and hugs him close, planting a kiss on the side of his head. Danny first resists the gesture, then gives in and slumps against Steve's hard, muscular side.

"One more week, Danny, just one more week, and then the bandages will be removed, right?"

Danny sighs, snuggling even closer to his hard-outer-shell-with-gooey-insides and fiercely protective husband. "Yeah, one more week." He tilts his head up towards Steve, frowning. "I still don't get how this all happened, though. I mean, how the _hell_ did that crazy-ass wanna-be drug lord manage to squirt _chemicals_ in my eyes?!"

Steve thinks back to the drug bust, shivers as he remembers the instant Danny had started howling, then dropped to the floor writhing in pain. He had rushed over to aid his husband, vaguely noticing Chin taking out the screaming suspect with a well aimed whack to the head using the butt of his shotgun.

With Kono's help, they had started immediately flushing out Danny's eyes while Chin called for an ambulance, trying to remove as much of the chemicals the man had sprayed in Danny's face. They were still flushing when the EMTs arrived at the scene, and Steve had been reluctant to hand over the care of his husband, sticking to his side, holding his hand as he watched the angry red burns around his eye sockets and prayed Danny would be OK.

"You were lucky, all things considering," Steve whispers into Danny's hair, then pulls back as his blond husband rears up in indignation.

"Lucky? _Lucky_ ?! You call being immersed in total darkness and being continuously accosted and assaulted by sneaking individuals of _all_ ages while trying to pull your weight in a household _lucky_? Let me tell you, my friend, _luck_ has nothing to do with that. It's a sheer, complete, utter and total _hell_ !"

Danny is about to launch a new flood of words when Kieran, an intent look on his face. manages to escape Steve's hold and clambers on top of his other parent. He grabs Danny's face with two pudgy, carrot covered hands and plants a bright orange kiss right on Danny's lips, then sits back to survey his efforts with a proud look on his face.

"Daaa ...no."

Freezing, Danny grabs a hold of his little son, his face becoming utterly still. Then he slightly turns in Steve's direction and whispers in a voice laden with emotion: "Did he just call me _Danno_?"

Grinning like a Tasmanian Devil Steve nods, then realizes Danny can't see him. "Yup, I think our son has just managed to steal both Grace's and mine favorite name for his other daddy." He ruffles Kieran's hair, earning him a carroty smile.

Danny, a tear slowly creeping down from underneath his bandaged eyes, fiercely hugs the little boy.

"I forgive you this time, you terrorizing little McGarrett ninja."


End file.
